Don't Let Them Hurt You
by Believe4Ever
Summary: My hands jammed the rest of the window up and I darted inside, taking a seat in front of him on the mattress. "Bubba, what's wrong? Are you sick?" "No . . ." He lifted his head and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot and not their usual beautiful bright color.


**Okay, so I've been having writer's block for my other Adventure Time story so I decided to write a little Gumlee to try and get the juices flowing. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

I drifted through the night air, a small smile playing across my lips. I was excited to see Gumball tonight. I was always excited to see him. It made me feel warm inside, which was ironic considering I was dead and all. In my hurry to go to the Candy Kingdom I had left my bass back at the cottage. Well, that didn't matter much. I could just talk to Gumball and forget about it.

I passed over a meadow and saw the flowers below me. For a moment I wondered if I should pick some flowers for him, but then I decided against it. He'd go off on some speech about how picking flowers is hurting the ecosystem, yada yada yada.

I laughed a little as I thought about him getting red in the face over something so small. But that was who Gumball was. He was a caring prince that lost it over the tiniest of things. And that's why I loved hanging out with him.

I slid up the tower to his window. I hovered and knocked on the glass before opening it up and sticking my head in. "Hey Bubba?" I gasped when I saw him curled up on the bed, face buried into his knees. "Bubba!"

My hands jammed the rest of the window up and I darted inside, taking a seat in front of him on the mattress. "Bubba, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No . . ." He lifted his head and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot and not their usual beautiful bright color.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

He opened his mouth for a moment but then closed it, shaking his head. "You would laugh."

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you would. I know you, Marshall."

"Hey." I lifted his chin up so he would look at me. "I may be rude sometimes but I care. What's wrong? And don't lie to me."

He let out a small sigh and looked down.

"Bubba." I clamped my hands on his shoulders. "Trust me."

He bit his lip, a cute little habit he did when he got nervous. "It's . . . Fionna."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine, it's just . . ." He looked up at me. "I wanna tell her that I love her."

I felt a switch inside of me flip off. My body suddenly felt very numb. I slowly released his shoulders and my hands found their way back to my lap. "Oh . . ."

"I don't know how to tell her. I mean, she always makes me feel so safe and happy. I feel tingly inside when I talk to her. I want to ask her out on a date or something but . . . Glob, what should I do, Marshall? I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything."

My throat felt clogged up. I forced myself to swallow and gave a slow nod. "R-Right . . . Um, she likes fighting, right? Maybe, um, invite her to a field to spar? Oh, no, you probably wouldn't like that. Um . . ."

He let out a small laugh, one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. "Think date, Marshall. I know where I wanna take her. I just don't know how to ask her . . ." He trailed off nervously.

"Just, um . . . Ask her. Be confident." I forced myself to smile. "She likes you too, you know."

"Wait, she does?"

"Totally. I've seen the way she looks at you. You just have to be confident and ask her out. I'm sure she'll say yes."

His grin grew wide, showing his shining teeth, his gorgeous smile, his perfect face. "Thanks, Marshall. You've really helped me."

I nodded and hovered up into the air. "Err, I should go—"

"What? You just got here!"

"Yeah but you have some planning to do, right? I don't want to stop you . . ." I gulped as I headed toward the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive."

I caught his concerned look out of the corner of my eye. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine." I looked back and grinned, revealing my fangs. "I'm a vampire. We _are_ strange."

He gave an airy chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I was just exiting the room when I paused and stuck my head back in. "Hey Gumball?"

"Yeah?" He seemed a little surprised that I didn't use my nickname that time.

"Just . . . Don't let her hurt you enough to make you cry, okay?"

"I _am _eighteen, Marshall."

"You were crying like a little girl just now."

"I won't, okay? I was just upset and confused and—"

"Yeah, okay, okay." I grinned. "See you."

"Goodbye."

I flew off into the night, faster than usual. My hands were jammed in my pockets and my fangs were biting my lip hard enough to draw a little blood. I fought the stupid melancholy emotions that were bubbling in my stomach. I had to follow my own advice.

I couldn't let him hurt me enough to cry.

* * *

**Poor one-sided Gumlee fan fiction . . . I always make Marshall suffer. Why? I don't know. But I'd love your opinion on the story; thank you!**


End file.
